


Hitting the dawn of realization

by hinnyssnitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Hinny, Holyhead Harpies, auror!Harry, harpy!ginny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinnyssnitch/pseuds/hinnyssnitch
Summary: Harry and Ginny have convinced themselves that they don't have feelings for each other even though they do. How will realization hit upon them and when? How will everyone else convince them to confess their feelings?Everyone lives and nobody dies.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. You deserve to be happy

**Author's Note:**

> Soo Heya everyone! This is my first fan-fiction and I am definitely nervous about it. But if you like it please leave a little remark as I will be highly honoured. Elsewise, Pls do ignore my grammatical errors and a very brief explanation of everything. I am not JK so this is definitely a bit crap.

Dinner at the Potter household was usually filled with cacophony of talking and laughter but today was different. While James and Lily Potter were their usual self-talking, laughing and somewhat of flirting; usually accompanied by Harry's groan-their son, Harry Potter was rather quite this evening. As if on cue, Harry cleared his throat to acknowledge his parents that he wanted to say something, "I have met someone and I want you to meet her."  
This was probably the last sentence that escaped his mouth because as soon as he said it, his mother was hugging him so tight that he might be crushed to death soon enough. "Oh Harry dear! If you are happy with your choice and you want us to meet her, we definitely will. Bring her to dinner next Saturday, yeah?"  
Harry gulped nervously, although he was sure that his parents would not make the girl run away, he was unsure about himself, when he first met the girl he was easily attracted but as they got to know each other, he realized they didn't have much in common and much different choices. He was only dating her and getting her to meet his parents because he wanted to convince himself that he was absolutely not at all attracted to a certain Ginny Weasley but someone else whom he was serious about.  
You see it all started the first time Harry boarded the Hogwarts Express and made his best friend-Ron Weasley-so eventually they spent hours or sometimes days and each other's house with a certain bushy-haired witch-Hermione Granger-whom now dated Ron, much to everyone's delight. So that's how the Potters and Weasleys got to know one another and where easily inhabited to their group of close family which included Sirius and the Lupins.  
And that is how Harry and Ginny knew each other-Harry as Ginny's brother's best friend or James and Lily's arrogant son and Ginny as Ron's little stubborn sister. When they were younger and started Hogwarts they practically hated each other-why? that's a whole lot another story-but as the time passed and Harry became Ginny's friend; which means he saw her good and attractive side, and being Harry he started feeling differently about her. While they were friends, their friendship was always strange mixed with teasing, pranking, cursing, cuddling, flirting yada yada. So when he realized that he was getting more attracted to her, Harry started distancing himself from her as to not hear her rejection and face the wrath of her six brothers. So he became rather involved in his job as soon as he finished Hogwarts-while Ginny was still oblivious of his reason of distanced behavior.  
So, reluctantly he agreed to bring her home and meet his parents even though in his mind it seemed as if it was an easy task. "I will mum but please don't invite Sirius or anyone for that matter, you two are just perfect."  
"Sure Harry!" And Lily hugged him again, Harry realized that all the while this was going on his father was rather silent so he quickly glanced at his father and sighed with relief when he saw the smile on his face.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
So as the days rolled by and the Saturday of the meet up arrived, James was not surprised to see a fussing Lily tutting about the hall and cleaning and re-arranging every single thing, so to comfort her he put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into him, "Everything is fine, love. Don't stress yourself."  
"I know James but I always thought Ginny would be the one for our Harry," Lily sighed plopping on the couch behind her.  
"I also know, I also wanted Harry to end up with Ginny but he is just bringing this girl home to meet us, how can we believe that she is the one and not just a fling?" James smiled trying to encourage his wife.  
"You are right James, let's just hope for the best."  
So, that is how they all ended up on the dining table with different kind of mouth-watering dishes placed in front of them and everybody thinking of a way to decipher this rather deafening silence they were all enveloped in. "so, erm.....what is your name and what do you do?" James asked cutting into his roast with a bemused look on his face.  
"Cho, Cho Chang and I am a designer working in Diagon Alley. That is where I met Harry in the Weasley's shop," Cho sighed dreamily flashing one of her most sexiest smile towards James and Lily. And Lily being Lily-the ever so sweetest and kindest person-flashed one of her most disgusting smile towards her reminding her that her heart couldn't be won by a smile-which was rather disgusting than sexy.  
Just as James was about to continue their conversation because he couldn't be silent for much long, they were interrupted by a soft pop indicating that someone has apparated into their house. So, Lily stood up to check up on the guest or 'intruder' according to Cho's muttering. She walked towards the door and as soon as she opened it she was enveloped in a bone-crushing hug by a redhead which is only possible by two people-Ginny and Molly Weasley. But to James and Lily's utter pleasure and Harry's displeasure yet pleasure, it was the youngest Weasley crushing his mother into a hug and smiling the ever-so-sexy smile towards everyone else in the house. To continue, what she had come for, Ginny distangled herself from Lily and ran towards James and hugged him with the same intensity and only distangled herself from him when he muttered rather breathlessly, "beathe."  
Seeing the youngest Weasley smile so much, James finally asked her, "What has made you so ecstatic to crush the lungs out of our bodies?" Rather of replying straight-forward Ginny just smiled and then blurted out, "Imadethestartingteam."  
Not really understanding whatever was said, Lily asked her to tell the thing again. And so taking a deep breath Ginny calmed her nerves down. "I made the starting team for the Holyhead Harpies! Can you believe it? I thought I was gonna go to Puddlemere United in the end but sometime earlier I received an owl saying I was getting a spot in the Harpies as the starting chaser. And I was too ecstatic to share the news so I just blurted it out to my family during dinner and then they all congratulated me and I told them I am coming here to Thank Lily and James for being my first teachers and supporters. So, I quickly apparated her and then I was so happy I just hugged you both and now I am realizing that I interrupted your dinner with Harry's girlfriend. Oh! I am so sorry....I will just go," Ginny stood up to leave when Lily grabbed her by the arm and tugged her to sit down so she did.  
"Calm down Ginny dear! You are word-vomiting as always and you have not interrupted anything, you are our family, understood?" Lily waited for Ginny to nod and she did so she continued "You are always welcome in our house and this news was the best news I have heard since a while and I am so very proud of you. I knew you were capable of doing it, So let's celebrate it by eating some dessert and invite your family over we can't have the evening without them now."  
Ginny nodded and glanced over James to see that he was staring at her with immense pleasure. "You are amazing! I knew you would be the one to complete my dream unlike my son who pursued Sirius' dreams rather than me." James frowned looking over at his son, "So yeah, I am proud of you! And now I am going to inform it to Sirius and the Lupins because I just won the bet from Sirius." James smiled rather cheekily before grabbing his wand.  
"You made bets on whether I will be making the starting team or not?" Ginny asked, Weasley temper in tow.  
"No, no we know you would hex us for the rest of our lives if we did that, We made bets of which team's offers you would be accepting. Now I am off to bring them." And with that he apparated to Sirius' house.  
So, with Lily gone to bring the dessert and James off to invite everyone, Ginny was left alone with Harry and his girlfriend,Cho. Out of which the latter was frowning towards her and looking with a hint of disgust, while the former was just staring dumbfounded at her. To make things from awkward and uncomfortable to easy and comfortable, Ginny stood up hand gesturing towards the kitchen and said,"I will go help Lily-before she was cut off by Harry pulling her into a hug which matched one of her own.  
With Harry's one hand on her head and the other on her lower back, Ginny was just about to lose her senses when she hastily added something which sounded like "intekisen" before encircling her arms around his middle. None of them were aware of the disgusted and jealous expression Cho was giving them or the arrival of Lily from the kitchen, they were just encircled into each other's arms contented with feeling of each other's presence when Lily brought them back to the present with her cough. And they pulled apart only for a second before Harry cupped Ginny's face with his palm and said with immense proud in his voice visible, "I am proud of you, Gin! You kicked your brothers in the arses by showing what they were missing not letting you ride a broom and play with them when they were younger. I am proud of you! Just don't show your harpiness in front of me or I would have to kick you in the arse like you did with your brothers."  
"Git," Ginny muttered, swatting him in the arms playfully. It was then they became aware of the closeness between them and they were lost again, this time-Green into Brown-utterly unconscious but were again brought out of reverie by the rather abrupt opening of the front door and the entrance of a dash of turquoise blue hair in the form of Teddy who rushed and hugged Ginny's legs indicating that he wanted to be lifted into the twenty years old arms, understanding his signal, Ginny scooped Teddy into her arms and hugged him, planting a light kiss on his forehead, when Teddy broke the silence, "I knew you woulf do 't Gin-Gin. 'gratulasions! See I learned a new word because mommy says that i woud be bif brother soon now." And as if on cue again, a heavily pregnant Tonks entered the household and hugged Ginny which was rather difficult through the large bump. "Congratulations Ginny!"  
Soon the house was again filled with cacophony of laughter and talking with everyone coming and congratulating Ginny on her special achievement, eating the freshly baked pies made by Molly and Lily. It was like the house got it's life again and the real purpose of meeting was forgotten.


	2. There is something about us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Ginny realize there was something different about them, but are not ready to accept it.

Ginny grunted exiting the Harpies changing rooms, her first professional match was near and practice was going on as crazy. She hadn't been able to see her family and friends because she was living in Holyhead and as to keep the recruit of a new chaser a surprise, nobody was allowed to come visit. Floo calls and letters were the only medium she was able to contact her family and friends. So, determined to meet them today, she was going to the Burrow as Gwenog finally having pity on her has given her the weekend off. She was feeling a bit contented and apparated to the Burrow still in her Harpies jersey and damp hair, only to crash into someone completely unexpected to be there-Harry Potter.

"What are you doing here?," demanded Ginny eyeing him somewhat wryly.

"I could ask you the same question you know."

"This is my home, you very well know that." Ginny smirked, "Now care to explain what are you doing here?"

"Your mum invited all of us for dinner tonight. I was playing quidditch with Ron, Fred and George and they pranked me on falling here from my broom, I just got up when you collided into me. So, shouldn't you be at practice?"

"I know got the weekend off. Now come on, let's go I want to surprise everybody," Ginny remarked linking their hands together and dragging him towards her house. A shiver run through Harry's spine vaguely reminding him of how close both of them were, with their hands intertwined together, making him fight an internal battle which always confused him. But as soon as the battle started it ended due to Ginny's voice breaking through in his mind, "So I wanted to apologize for that day when you brought Cho over to introduce her to your parents and I interrupted it but I was just too much excited, talking about your dearest girlfriend how are things going on between you two?" Ginny glanced behind her shoulder to look at him when he blurted out, "Things are just fine, although she is a bit upset about that night everything else is fine. What 'bout your practice, oh dear starting chaser of Holyhead Harpies?" Harry smirked, proud of the nickname he had given her when she made the team.

"My practice is going rather well, thank you for asking Mr. Annoying Nickname Keeper," Ginny replied opening the back door to the Burrow entering them into the kitchen. A happy squeal erupted from her mother's lips as soon as she entered the kitchen. "Hi mum," Ginny hugged her mother, leaving Harry's hand who was a tat bit disappointed on the lost of contact and warmth.

"Oh Ginny dear! How are you? I see the Harpies are not feeding you properly, you have become rather thin," Mrs. Weasley replied eyeing her daughter seriously while Harry suppressed a chuckle, well aware of Mrs. Weasley fuss about always feeding everybody.

"Honestly mum! I was gone for only a week and you say my thin, I have to maintain a certain weight or my mediwitch at the pitch will not me play." Ginny huffed, also completely well aware of her mother's nature. While this, Harry could take it no more and chuckled to which Ginny replied with her deathly glare and Molly was still eyeing her daughter.

"I will still feed you. Anyways, how come you are here? Shouldn't you be at practice? Don't tell me you ran away." Mrs. Weasley glared at her daughter. Being the precise moment as always, Fred and George entered the kitchen at exactly that time starting their teasing,

"See, it's none other than our ickle ginnikyins..."

"...running away from her practice..."

"this is not what we taught you little sis...", ended George. Harry burst out laughing at the expression on Ginny's face-which was angry and dumbfounded at the same time.

"I did not ran away, how can you even think about it. I got the weekends off, you two daft gits!" Ginny exclaimed angrily-Weasley tempering bursting out.

"Good! because we would not have expected you to run away. Now let's go eat dinner, everybody is waiting." Molly gestured towards the dining area, referring to the remaining Weasley brothers and their better halves along with the Potters, the Lupins and Sirius.

Everybody was bustling around eating and laughing and talking, it was as if the Weasley household had gained it's life back. But nothing is possible and complete without the pranks of Fred and George, so that is how there were little pink hearts dangling over Ron's head who were literally fussing on him about not confessing his undying love for a certain bushy-haired witch sitting next to him. And as Ronald is Ronald, he was completely oblivious about the witch they were talking about so Harry decided to take matters in his own hand.

Harry gestured everybody to slowly leave the room so that Hermione and Ron were left alone to themselves, likely to confess everything. Getting the idea, everybody slowly creeped out of the dining room and made their way towards the sitting area. Tonks, Molly and Lily were discussing about Ron and Hermione while James and Sirius were laughing about a joke just cracked by Fred and George. Arthur was sitting on the armchair reading today's Prophet and also keeping an eye on Teddy and Victoire who were playing with Victoire's new toy. Bill, Fleur, Percy and Audrey were discussing something about Ministry. Ginny sighed contentedly eyeing her family and friends with love, reminding her of how much she missed them.

"Fancy a walk, Weasley?" Harry whispered into Ginny's ear, sending chills down her spine.

"Being all gentlemanly Potter."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I will love to get outside and not stay here and discuss about my brother's love life with my parents." Ginny gestured towards the door with her hand and left, leaving Harry to follow her.

As they entered the garden, moonlight shining towards the grass and the pond, Harry couldn't help but admire the way the light enhanced the eternal beauty of Ginny with her hair cascading down just pass her shoulder and her eyes reflecting the moon as they shone with happiness. Unable to control himself Harry intertwined their fingers and started walking towards the pond which was were he knew she came to find peace and solace.

They walked in silence. But rather it being uncomfortable, it was pleasantly calming. They both knew they understood each other as they sat down under the tree near the pond with their back on the tree trunk. They both knew there was comfort with this silence even though some might find it uncomfortable. They both sat there for a long time enjoying each other's presence and sometimes also making some light talk. They knew they had something but were not ready to accept it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I suck at writing but hope you enjoy this little piece.  
> Sorry for not posting for so many days but I was busy with something.  
> Hope all of you have a brilliant day!


	3. Do I love her? Or do I like her?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has realized his feelings for Ginny but how? and will he confess it?

"Hey Sirius. Hey Dad."

"Morning Harry." James smiled over his cup of coffee towards his son. He was currently sitting on the dining table of his best friend's house so that both of them can leave for work together. They both worked in the Auror department of the ministry although he wanted to become a professional quidditch player but he never got the chance as the war was going on. But he was happy being an auror along with his best friend.

"Hey Prongslet", Sirius ruffled Harry's hair such that now half of it were stuck to his forehead - his way of showing _affection_. "So.....now care to explain why my favorite godson is at my house at-", he pulled out his wrist to check the time on the antique watch he was wearing, "-an ungodly hour of eight am?"

"First of all, I am your only godson and second, you are awake and making breakfast before going to work so it is not an ungodly hour", Harry pulled out two fingers for more emphasis but they were easily shut as Sirius shuffled towards the dining table where his godson was seated.

"You are getting off topic little prongs, so tell me the reason you came here." Just as Harry was about to speak while Sirius took a bite of his toast, the older man held out his hand to stop him from speaking, "and don't give me the thing that you came here just to see both of us because I know that you are James' son and you must have had a reason to see me, so just spit it out without wasting any of mine or your time", He took another bite of his toast rather hungrily showing that his burst of explanation was too much.

"I was not going to say that 'I just wanted to see you both thing' so there was no need of giving me that speech, I came here for some advice about...um....a friend."

"Go on."

"Look, I know you are no expert in that department unlike Dad but I wanted to come to you both but you both need to promise me that you won't tell mum." Harry stood and walked to the kitchen to grab himself a glass of cold pumpkin juice - _which he will not admit but helps in calming down his nerves_. "Anyways, so there is a friend of mine who has a 'so-called girlfriend' but he is confused that he likes another girl not his girlfriend but he is not so sure about it, so he asked me what to do and I didn't knew so, you know the rest. Now please be reasonable and give me a good advice for this friend of mine." Harry grinned inwardly, proud that he didn't let his little secret about who exactly is this friend out.

James put a finger under his chin in the imitation of showing that he was thinking something. "Ask your friend how he feels around both the girls, and then if he feels calm, stress-free and happy around one of them, it means that he loves that girl not only fancy that girl. It happened with me and your mum. I only thought I fancy her but then later I understood that I loved her"

"But don't you have to feel like a churning in your stomach when you see that girl, like fireworks explode when you touch her and all those things", Harry grimaced thinking his secret was out but James just simply smiled and said, "Sometimes when she looks beautiful, like exceptionally beautiful then you have that churning in your stomach and that's when you realize you love her. When you kiss her for the first time, it is like everything else is nothing and there is only you and her, aah! it was like this one I kissed your mum the first time." James grinned like a lovesick puppy, staring into space dreamily - _a perfect imitation of a certain Luna Lovegood._

"Too much information, Dad. Anyways, thanks dad."

"So, little prongs care to tell us who is the girl you are confused about because we know the 'so-called girlfriend' and your friend, are Cho and you."

Harry stared dumbfounded at his godfather. "H-h-how did you know?", Harry stuttered still staring wide-eyed about how his secret way of getting advice was totally ruined.

"You are forgetting that we know you since you were born, Harry." James grinned at his son. 

Harry mumbled something under his breath which sounded too much like 'isszinni'. But Sirius being Sirius totally understood and letting out a loud 'whoop', leaned forward and patted his godson's shoulder, "I knew there was something between you two, now when are you going to tell her because the calm, happy, stress-free and yada yada things is what you feel around her and I know that so don't even try to lie."

"I will try to tell her tonight when she is coming to watch the new movie at my flat."

~o~o~ 

Harry grunted as he woke up completely soaked up head to toe in cold water currently dripping down his neck accompanied with a sigh and a voice which sounded exactly like the one he was dreaming about - _a red-haired goddess witch_. He tossed to see the time on the clock - resting on his coffee table - and was surprised to see that it was already seven in the evening. And then he remembered the conversation he had with his dad and Sirius this morning, and due to waking up early so that he could have that conversation before them going to work he decided to sleep off in the afternoon after practicing a thousand times how he was going to confess his feelings for Ginny when she spoke up.

"You finally decided to wake up. I was trying to wake you for a lifetime now. What are you doing sleeping on the couch on a Sunday evening? We had to watch a movie remember?", Ginny barked out completely oblivious that Harry had even got up and started moving towards the bedroom to get changed out of the soaked t-shirt he was wearing.

When he returned from the bedroom - _wearing a clean and water-free t-shirt_ \- he was greeted with a sock to his shoulder and a certain someone shouting about playing the movie on the muggle televizion. He moved towards the television, pulling out a DVD from the cabinet underneath it and inserted it into the DVD player. Harry sat down on next to Ginny on the couch propping his legs on the coffee table while she propped hers on his lap, turning their heads toward the screen as the movie started.

No one noticed as the movie went by that now both of them were sitting closer and cuddling - or in their words _hugging_ \- with Ginny's head on Harry's shoulder while his arm was around her shoulder pulling her closer.

Although, Harry did not confess his feelings that night, he realized it that he was head over heels in love with her and that he would love her forever but was afraid that she did not love him the same way as she did. So, he remained silent just enjoying the close proximity of them sitting together and hugging while watching a movie.

Harry knew he had to tell her soon enough or she will be gone but for now he just wanted them to be like this - _happy, calm, peaceful_ \- before - _according to him_ \- he ruined it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know James is a bit out of character in this one but please bear with me.  
> Also next chapter will have lots of Hinny and Romione so forgive me for this one for the lack of it.  
> I don't own Harry Potter.


	4. I can't wait no more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry can't control his emotions any more and he did what he needed to do.

Ginny Weasley was clearly and audibly struggling, she didn't know why she had agreed to go on a trip with two not-able-to-keep-their-hands-to-each-other couples but obviously, she didn't have any other option, either it was going on a trip with Ron, Hermione, Cho and Harry - _who was clearly the main problem of her mind nowadays_ \- or help Mum and Lily planning the wedding of her brother Percy. Out of which the latter usually meant everybody gushing over this and that item which will and will not look good in the wedding, and she clearly didn't want to do that, so here she was packing her stuff in a bag to go on a trip with two couples, which was certainly not going to be exciting.

Grabbing her wand from the nearby table, Ginny waved it and - _huff!_ \- all the stuff was safely packed in her bag, putting the said bag over her shoulder Ginny trampled down the stairs only to be greeted with the sight of her brother and best friend in a very tight embrace, snogging on the couch. "Oi you two! are you gonna stop or do I need to hex you to keep your hands to each other?"

"Don't be a spoilsport, Gin." Ron pouted and then grabbed his bag which was haphazardly thrown into the corner of the room so that they could enjoy their heated moment. And Hermione being the ever so intelligent one out of the rest grabbed her bag and went outside shouting over her shoulder for both of them to come quick or she will leave without the two of them. Ginny grunted after swearing, moving outside to see a certain raven-haired boy - or _man_ \- standing alone with his girlfriend missing. As if on cue, Hermione noticed the same thing and instead of just standing there and staring - which Ginny was doing due to her rather inept fantasies these days - she asked him nonchalantly, "Harry, where is Cho?"

Harry who was staring directly over Hermione's shoulders towards Ginny was caught off-guarded by this question, and he blinked once, twice before his hand went back to his neck scratching it softly. "um.....Cho.......um......Cho and I.....we broke up." Harry took a deep breath and then grimaced remembering how the break up went with a teacup flying over his head with an angry Cho stomping out of his flat. And Hermione was acting as if she was completely oblivious to why Harry broke up with his girlfriend and asked him the reason, which earned her a death glare from Harry. But Harry was being a tad bit intelligent these days and so in the pretense of lightning up the mood said it didn't matter and now everything was fine.

Currently, tucked into a muggle car with Ginny just by his side and her thigh constantly brushing over his as she talked to Hermione on her other side, Harry was not being able to think or talk properly, so he just stared out the window. The car in which they were riding was of Hermione's dad who was driving it to ensure that they reached their destination safely when Harry had advised that they just apparate Hermione had objected saying that she wanted it to be something which could stay in their memory forever and also that their destination was a muggle place so apparating would be difficult while arriving. So, they were going to go to the said destination by a car only to apparate home after their trip.

Harry was too busy in his thoughts until he realized that the car had stopped and they have reached their destination. He got out of the car, grabbed his bag and moved forward towards the muggle hotel, Ginny in tow as Ron and Hermione were already entering the hotel. Once, everybody had reached their respective rooms and had freshened up - _except Ron and Hermione who had taken a single room instead of double which displayed a very distasteful picture of them in Harry and Ginny's mind_ . After, they met in the hotel lobby, wearing fairly comfortable clothes, all of them had decided to first explore all the muggle stuff available near their hotel and then hit the club to grab a pint or two.

~o~o~ 

Sometime earlier when someone would have told her that she would have this much fun at the trip, she would have had the urge to puke on their faces but now here she was, having the time of her life with Harry as Ron and Hermione had gone off somewhere probably to snog. They were riding a rented motorcycle and enjoying the view of the amazing city Hermione had brought them to, while occasionally stopping to linger a moment or two on a certain sight. Right now, Harry had stopped the motorcycle in front of an ice cream parlor - _this man definitely knows her taste_ \- and had gone inside, only to return with a cone of chocolate ice cream, passing it to her while passing shivers while their hands made brief contact.

"Thought you could do with some ice cream." Harry grinned staring intently at her while she moved her head towards the ice cream and then back to Harry, not caring once as she threw her arms around him, destroying the said ice cream as it pressed between both of their chests. Harry was caught off-guard at first but then put an arm around her waist as she encircled his neck.

Ginny chuckled after pulling back from him when suddenly she burst into peals of laughter. Harry was staring at her completely at loss to what to say - _Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt her and she is going mental?_ \- until he realized what she was laughing at, looking down towards her tank top completely covered with chocolate goo all over it, so he thought it would be the same on his one but was surprised to find it covered by crumbs of a cone with a chocolate puddle all over it and then he burst out laughing too. Now, the two of them were laughing like two idiots in the middle of the street. But soon, they realized that it was time to go join Ron and Hermione and the local club. So, they quickly returned to the hotel and changed their chocolate clothes into something clean and went towards the club.

The club was filled with sounds and laughter and dancing and singing all around, everybody in complete oblivion to the rest of the world. They moved towards the bar to find Ron and Hermione with beer bottles in front of them. "You're late", Ron informed them as they sat down ordering a bottle of beer each. But no one was paying attention to him as their ordered drinks were placed in front of them and they fell into the conversation state as always until a blonde-haired bloke came and sat down next to Ginny while she was talking to Hermione about something and other. The bloke gently tapped Ginny on the shoulder, waiting for her to turn around when she did he whispered something in her ear gesturing towards the dance floor but Ginny just shook her head. Harry who was staring intently at the bloke moved towards Ginny and without breaking eye contact with the bloke, asked her to dance.

Ron and Hermione were currently staring at him as if he had gone all bonkers but didn't say anything as Ginny smiled, stood up and walked towards the dance floor, Harry's fingers intertwined with hers as they moved. Once, they were on the dance floor with Ginny's hands encircling around his neck while his were around her waist, Harry asked her, "What was that person saying?"

"Nothing, you know all those kind of blokes saying that he would very much like to have a dance with me and will buy me some more beer."

Harry was staring at the bloke who was now dancing with another girl in the corner of the dance floor, he was staring at the bloke with so much determination that he didn't notice someone was calling him until that person nearly shouted in his ear.

"Harrryyy!!!"

He turned around to be greeted with the sight, he most certainly didn't want to see, there beside Ginny was standing his girlfriend - _oops! sorry his ex-girlfriend_ \- Cho. Harry just grumbled in response, clearly not excited about the way this is going to turn out. But of course, Cho was not going to give up so she grabbed him by his arm, sweeping his feet away and leaving Ginny alone on the dance floor with her eyes creating a hole on the back of his head. Cho led them towards a corner of the club and started the conversation immediately which Harry was not listening to at all as he was staring back at Ginny who was now dancing with an unknown bloke. He only heard two to three words which sounded like sorry and let's start over as he was staring at Ginny as the bloke's hands were roaming currently over her small back, Harry had enough and so he stomped off towards the dance floor leaving Cho alone as she rattled on about starting over.

He reached the dance floor and moved towards Ginny as the bloke's hands were freely roaming down her spine. Just as Harry reached them, he grabbed Ginny by her arm and swung her on the spot.

Harry didn't know if it was the alcohol affecting him or it was just the jealousy he was feeling but without thinking for even a second, Harry pulled her close to his chest and kissed her. And it was like fireworks had exploded and it was all rainbows and unicorns. In his words, it was perfect, kissing Ginny Weasley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, It is a bit of adventure and fun. Should I write some smut too?  
> I am not JK so ignore my mistakes.  
> Thanks to gryffinclaw_31 for being my beta.

**Author's Note:**

> Also I am truly inspired by some authors:  
> @gryffindormischief  
> @gryffindorhealer  
> @pottermum  
> @thedistantdusk  
> @fightfortherightofhouseelves  
> @floreatcastellum  
> @matrixaffiliate  
> Thank you for being the biggest inspiration.


End file.
